Patrick Star (The Infection)
Väljakutse Patrick Star (born April 15th, 1976) is a Canadian-born drummer, who was raised in all three Baltic nations such as South Africa, United States and Latvia. Biography Patrick was born in Nunavut, Canada on April 15th, 1976. When he was four, his parents moved to Latvia, where he spent the next three years of his childhood. He describes Latvia as a place that he's always associated with home, despite living in America and South Africa for most of his adult life. At age seven, he moved to Lithuania, where he spent the next six years of his life. This is where he got his first drum set and also where he'd learned to play a number of different instruments. He spent the last two years of his childhood in Estonia, where he released an EP with a band called Võti (translated: Key.) During the making of this EP, he toured with a relatively unknown band called "Wince" who had just released their self-titled album. After the gig, Patrick would often sneak out to Wince concerts, as they were playing in many clubs close to his house. After three years of absence in Estonia, Wince came back under a new name (The Infection) but without a drummer. Patrick saw this as the perfect opportunity to audition. He got the job on the first try and at age 18, had permission from his parents to travel to San Diego. Despite his odd accent and extraordinary height (7'3) Patrick didn't find it too hard to fit in America, because of his fluent understanding of the English language. During his first gig, Patrick was allowed to perform some originals, that he had taught the band before the concert. These originals were the first songs played, because the guitars had to be massively de-tuned before playing them. Patrick quit the Infection in 2000 because of family issues and spent the next few years of his life living in Estonia and taking care of his mother, helping to nurse her back to full health. He said multiple times during this period that he and SpongeBob had always remained on good terms, but many media outlets fabricated fights between the two. In 2004, Patrick released his debut studio album: "One Idiot and a Couple Months of Studio Time" which contained over 30 tracks and was critically acclaimed, despite being hated by most Infection fans at the time. The album sold relatively well, by self-released album standards, selling 950 copies in its first week. The album is currently out of print and there are only around 10,000 copies in the world. After a long absence from music in general (apart from a few releases in Estonia with Võti, which he had rejoined after making sure that his mother was well.) Patrick released his second solo album, and announced that he was rejoining the Infection on the release date. Patrick left the band in October 2017 to fully focus on another project called "Shitburglars" which was later renamed. He rejoined The Infection on March 14th, 2018 replacing the injured Mike Richards. Mental Health Patrick showed symptoms of the neurological disorder Aspergers Syndrome at a young age and was diagnosed at age 8, although he has said that he does not suffer from Sensory Processing Disorder. On the Number of my Lives tour, Patrick had attempted to strangle SpongeBob after SpongeBob joked about him within earshot. No malice was meant by the joke, but Patrick was kicked out of the band for several days and admitted to a psychiatric ward and diagnosed with Explosive Personality Disorder. Patrick now has a small room on the tour bus to go to when he feels these outbursts coming on. Patrick has bipolar and is immune to manic and/or depressive outbursts, one resulting in him attempting suicide. He has has bursts of brief psychotic disorder during touring with The Infection, and is prone to the disorder under immense stress. The episodes usually result in him screaming or destroying something on stage, others resulting in actual physical harm to him or other band mates. Physical Health In April 1998, Patrick was reported being critically ill after collapsing in his San Diego home, he had been acting strangely towards band mates and holding his chest in the hours and minutes before the attack and was found unresponsive in his bedroom. After being revived by paramedics, it was revealed that Patrick's heart was too weak to be fixed with a pacemaker, so he spent the next few years with a mechanical heart before getting a new one fitted. He is due another transplant in 2029. Patrick's left leg is 15cm shorter than his right, due to a birth defect where his leg had to be broken in five different places for it to be relocated to where it should be, elongating the leg slightly. Patrick has struggled with weight throughout his life and contrary to himself in the SpongeBob timeline, he often needs to keep his weight up, due to a ridiculously fast metabolism that lands him in hospital every once in a while. Patrick only has one kidney. Personal Life Patrick is not eligible to adopt due to his Explosive Personality Disorder. Discography With Võti EPs * Väljaulatuvus (1991) * Väljakutse (1993) Studio Albums * Haavatud (1992) * Challenge for a Civilized Society (2005) * Battle of Hastings (2012) With The Infection Studio albums * A Number of My Lifes (1995) * Traffic Jam (feature on track 3, 1997) * Disparate Realms (2000) * Self-Titled (feature on track 3, 2002) * The Piece Of The Action trilogy (2017) * The New Settlement (2017) * Buddy Dave (2020) With World of Fire Studio albums * Reign of Terror (2005) * Dirty Minds (2007) * Northbound (2013) * Bugs of War (2016) * The World Of Fire Was Put Out (2017) * Self-Titled (producer, 2018) * Return to Medicine Road (2019) With Shitburglars//Sounds of the Wildebeest * No One Ever Knows (2017) * Jealous Young Men (2017) * Heart Cooks Brain (2017) * Horse Jumper of Love (2017) Solo * When (1990) * One Idiot and a Couple Months of Studio Time (2004) * Polythene (2015) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Infection Category:Singers